ENREDADO Y LIOSO
by LVYam57
Summary: *Unas veces me sentía aceptada y en otras rechazada pero en realidad estaba aislada...* Una nueva chica aparece en Karasuno, y será la confidente de Hinata y Kageyama, será el destino?, una historia llena de confusiones y decágonos amorosos
1. Chapter 1

**_Puede parecer un poco lento y hetero en el inicio pero es necesario para el transcurso de esta historia, recontaré HQ a mi forma tendrá yaoi y yuri, espero disruten este cap y por que no? la historia completa._**  
><em><strong> Recuerden estos personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi y yo olo lo uo para mis fantasías eróticas~ <strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Waaa! -respira profundo un pelinaranja- huele a salonpas

Shou-chan deberías tranquilizarte - Izumi lo regaña-

Es la primera vez que estoy en un campeonato -gira a ver las caras de sus compañeros sonriendo- y es todo gracias ustedes

Shouyou nos enterneces -con lágrimas en los ojos Kouji e Izumi-

He he~ urg! Voy al baño ya vuelvo -siguieron su camino el resto mientras el otro iba camino hacia el baño, cuando de pronto el más pequeño chocó con alguien- Urg! Ten cuidado! Ek! –quedó sorprendido-

Sumimasen, no fue mi intención –inclinándose a modo de disculpa una chica alta muy linda de unos 1.70 cabello violeta corto hasta las mejillas y ojos grises

Ah…n-no emm no es necesario que te disculpes –moviendo sus brazos-

Es de secundaria? ... -pensó en voz alta y luego asustada trató de emitir palabras- eh y-yo no quise decir eso

Si soy de secundaria –dijo firme mirando arriba- y tú eres muy alta, no pareces de secundaria

Si, eso me dicen muchos -rascando una mejilla con su dedo- etto…quién eres? No te he visto en otros campeonatos

Soy Hinata Shouyou y ganaré este campeonato, y tú quién eres? –ladeando la cabeza-

Oshiro, Oshiro Hiromi –con una sonrisa y luego mira atrás del pequeño- Oh~ es mi equipo, bueno fue un gusto conocerte, ven a ver mi partido –mientras unas chicas de uniforme deportivo blanco con rayas laterales rosas pasaban por su lado- espero llegues a las finales – se unió al grupo colocando su chaqueta dando a conocer el nombre de su escuela-

Sakuragawa…-murmuró mientras veía aquellas chaquetas rosas alejarse-

Shou-chan la conoces? – apareció Izumi de la nada con l resto asustando al de ojos chocolate-

Esa chica es muy linda –comentó Kouji- y muy alta…

Mucho más alta que nosotros –pensativo- y la más alta de su equipo…

Si, tienes razón Izumi –cruzado de brazos el pelinegro- es inútil que trates de ligar con ella Shouyou

No estaba ligando! –gritó sonrojado- Yo no la conocía de antes –con una risita- solo tropecé con ella camino al baño…cierto! debo ir a ver su juego –corriendo hacia la cancha-

Suertudo…-dijeron sus tres kouhai e primero a la vez-

Mientras tanto en la cancha se iban alineando ambos equipos dando por inicio el torneo femenino. Las chicas de Sakuragawa juntan sus manos y luego las alzaron en un fuerte FIGHT! Al sonar el silbato.

Llegamos a tiempo –Hinata acercándose a las barandas de las gradas y sus compañeros llegan de a poco- Oh! Saca el equipo contrario

Un saque limpio va directo a la líbero de Sakuragawa respondiendo perfecto pasando la pelota a la armadora y luego a Oshiro haciendo un remate y un punto a favor. El otro equipo era muy bueno también aunque la diferencia era notoria de 22-17 , llegaron a los 25 puntos Sakuragawa ganando el primer set. Cambiaron de campo y a Oshiro le toco sacar y golpeó la pelota con gran fuerza. El otro equipo no pudo recibirlo.

Ella es, no es así? –uno de los espectadores comentaba-

Si, Oshiro Hiromi de Sakuragawa "La mano de Hércules" –el de a lado respondió siendo escuchado por Hinata-

Wooo! Tiene un alias genial –con brillos en los ojos-

Oshiro sacó ocho veces seguidas y no podían recibirlo, hasta que la novena vez, una apenas pudo conseguir salvarla pelota por un roce pero fueron detenidos por el bloqueo en la que se encontraba Oshiro.

Es muy buena –comentado uno de primer año –

Una gran fuerza y su altura ayudan mucho –argumento el pelinaranja con una sonrisa-

El partido finalizó ganando el equipo de Sakuragawa, tomaron sus cosas de las bancas con las toallas en sus cuellos y botellas en manos dejando la cancha. Cuando el equipo de Kitagawa Daiichi pasó por su lado, entonces se detuvo la más alta de las chaquetas rosa y giro gritando.

El Rey de la Cancha! –emocionada-

No me llames así –susurro el pelinegro deteniéndose y la miro amenazante- La mano de Hércules eh?

Me conoces que bueno –sonriente- tienen un partido con una escuela no tan vista no es así?

No es de tu incumbencia –siguiendo su camino- y no me llames por ese sobrenombre estúpido

Huh…que mal educado –dijo la de ojos grises inflando las mejillas, luego miró seria la espalda del chico- da la impresión de ser un chico solitario…

Ese día Kitagawa Daiichi ganó contra Yukigaoka. Hinata llorando mientras Kageyama se marchaba, quedando en enfrentarse nuevamente, aquella promesa desde las puertas del centro deportivo mientras cargaba un maletín pudo escucharlo fuerte y claro Oshiro.

To be continued~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero sus rws, soy nueva así que también me gustaría algunas recomendaciones, tengo ideas para la historia muy divertidas y si quieren pueden pasarse por aquí, Ja ne my dears3<strong>_


	2. Cuando tres mundos se encuentran

_**Bueno aquí traigo la segunda parte del fic, espero lo disfruten~ **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CUANDO TRES MUNDOS SE ENCUENTRAN<span>**

Pasó una semana desde el inicio del club de volleyball en Karasuno; llegaban corriendo Hinata y Kageyama muy temprano ese día, ya que debían practicar antes de su enfrentamiento con Tsukishima.  
>Durante el pequeño partido interno, el de gafas empezó a molestar al pelinegro llamándola "Rey egocéntrico" y Hinata salió a su defensa.<p>

Pero solo fue en secundaria –puro e irritante en ese lucía- Ya que me pasa la pelota apropiadamente, ese tipo de cosas no me importan

Kageyama abrió los ojos sorprendido de alguna forma sentía que podía confiar en aquel enano revoltoso y al mismo tiempo empezó a verlo de forma diferente.  
>En un solo pase pudieron conectarse o al menos eso pudieron, ahora Kageyama tenía a alguien al cual confiarle sus levantadas y Hinata, quien le pase la pelota para rematar.<p>

Ganaron…-alguien veía detrás de la gran puerta metálica- hacen un equipo interesante- sonrió y esta vez se atrevió a entrar mientras los demás probaban sus chaquetas- ¿Que tal?

Ah! –gritó el pelinaranja- Eres tú, la altota –acercándose-

Qué bueno verte –sonriente la pelivioleta de ojos grises- Hinata Shouyou ¿no es así? Y Kageyama Tobio

¿También estas en Karasuno? –incrédulo; primero Hinata y ahora ella, ya eran demasiadas coincidencias para una semana- esto es un poco raro

Tal vez –mientras se rascaba la nuca de su corto cabello la chica- mmm… ¿te has achicado? Yo te recordaba un tanto más alto que yo

Tu eres quien creció _*esta chica es un tanto gritona* _- un poco irritado, mientras el más bajo se encontraba mirándolos-

Bueno ahora mido 177cm, 3 centímetros más y te alcanzo –con las manos en la cadera orgullosa-

¿Oshiro-San eres parte del club femenino? –Se interpuso Hinata delante del más alto de los tres, para no dejarse atrás en la conversación-

Etto…yo –rascando una mejilla con el dedo índice- soy parte del club de volleyball pero del masculino

Ambos chicos y los demás presentes quedaron con caras incrédulas y Sugawara al instante reconoció a la chica.

Un momento entonces Oshiro… ¿Oshiro Hiromi? –Sacando unos papeles de su maleta- tu llenaste el formulario para el club

¿Pero no eres de Sakuragawa? – El capitán se acercó a la muchacha- recuerdo haberte visto el año pasado en los torneos

"La mano de Hércules" ¿Qué haces aquí? – Extrañado Tsukishima-

Em…bueno…– su voz sonó nerviosa pero después le dio seguridad sus palabras- yo en verdad deseo estar en este club

No puedes eres una chica –Tanaka un poco tímido al ver lo linda que es-

Eso es machismo –con cara de disgusto-

Sabes bien de lo que él está hablando –Sawamura con la sien hinchada-

Es tan alta como yo –murmuró Yamaguchi-

Cállate Yamaguchi- el gigantesco rubio le ordeno-

Lo siento Tsukki –solo pudo decir con una ligera sonrisa el pecoso-

Shimizu estabas encargada de los formularios – la miró el peli platinado- ¿cómo llegó esto aquí? –confundido-

Al leer su nombre en el papel, pensé que era un chico –respondió con su monótona voz-

Tiene lógica –comentó asintiendo Sawamura- aun así no puedes estar en el club –hablaba muy serio-

Pe-pero yo no seré molestia para usted – un tanto nerviosa- pueden probarme si gustan

No es eso – intentó explicarle una vez más lo obvio- es un club masculino

Si quieres ser parte de un club de volleyball, ¿por qué no vas al club femenino? –Tanaka preguntó sin entenderla-

Porque –más nerviosa por su repuesta- ¡Porque soy muy brusca! –gritó finalmente-

¿Huh? –todos exclamaron-

Es por eso –volvió a hablar la chica- siento que sería mejor entre chicos de mismo nivel _*nivel de brusquedad, mejor dicho* _

Que arrogante –dio el de gafas-

¡No es por arrogancia! –le grito y luego pensó mirando hacia abajo- _*en realidad es algo personal*_

Es cierto eres talentosa – la apoyó el más bajo de los que se encontraban- y muy fuerte sobre todo, tan fuerte como brabucón

No creo que eso ayude idiota –Kageyama lo regañó-

Si tanto quieres ser del club está bien –el capitán muy seguro de su decisión sin embargo solo era el comienzo- pero, mañana tendrás que jugar y ganar un partido de prueba

Waaa eso es genial –sonriendo grande- verá que no lo decepcionaré, muchas gracias –inclinándose y tardo un poco en procesar las palabras de su superior- esperen… ¡debo ganar el partido! –Grito como si se le fuera la vida, mientras el otro se fue por la gran puerta y la cerro haciendo un eco-

Más tarde cuando acabaron las clases, fueron a la tienda más cercana y compraron unos bollos de carne y luego se separaron para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Se encontraban los de tercer año por un camino conversando.

Daichi. ¿Sabes?, pienso que esa chica tiene una razón más –siempre tan perceptivo-

Si Suga, yo también pienso eso –tomando la mano al peli platinado- a veces creo que tenemos un tipo de conexión -con una risita-

Más allá, estaban Hinata y Kageyama, caminaban juntos cuando el de ojos chocolate comenzó a hablar.

¿No es interesante? –mirándolo mientras a su lado llevaba su bicicleta-

¿A que te refieres? Oh…-recordando lo pasado- te refieres a Oshiro

Si –volviendo a mirar su camino sonriente- ella será nuestra compañera, es realmente fuerte

No cabe duda que tiene gran fuerza –en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de un gorila- us manos son igual de grandes que las mías _*no creo que llegue a ser parte del club, aunque el capitán es hombre de palabra*_

¿En serio? –Ladeando la cabeza- no lo note, quizás sea por eso que suena de aquella forma la pelota cuando saca

Por otro lado Tsukihima y Yamaguchi iban a tomar el metro en una estación cercana.

Tsukki –dijo el pecoso-

¿Qué sucede? –colocando sus auriculares en el cuello-

La chica, fue la que vimos en el torneo ¿no es así?-

Si, ¿Y qué con eso? –

Es muy fuerte y talentosa –animado y mucho más expresivo- recuerdo bien como remataba y bloqueaba y…

Tenemos competencia aparte de esos dos idiotas –tratando de que su compañero olvide eltema sin saber porque lo hace- que molestia

En una habitación moderna, habían paredes grises con algunos cuadros de marcos negros, un una de esas paredes se encontraba una vitrina con premios, medallas y fotografías. En el techo una lámpara colgante lila y finalmente sobre una cama con sábanas lilas que se desliza a lado de un librero negro estaba acostada Hiromi mientras lanzaba una pelota al aire pensativa.

Rayos…en verdad debo amar el volleyball para estar jugando con chicos – a la mente se le vino la imagen del momento en el cual Kageyama y Hinata hacían un ataque rápido- quizás, si pueda pertenecer a ello –sonriendo-

Al día siguiente Hinata y Kageyama corrieron al gimnasio gritándose eluno al otro, ambos cruzaron la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Yo gané –agitado el más bajo-

No es cierto –respiró hondo el pelinegro- fui yo

¡No fui yo! –se avecinaba una pelea-

En tus sueños idiota –estrujando su cabeza- _*su cabello es suave*_

En realidad, yo llegué primero –apareciendo en frente de ellos Oshiro-

¿Huh? –Exclamo Kageyama salido de sus pensamientos-

Oshiro-San que bueno verla –emocionado el de ojos chocolate-

Hinata-chan, Kageyama-kun buenos días –caminando hacia una pelota- megustaría practicar un poco y ustedes ¿Qué dicen?

Claro –al unísono-

Hinata y Kageyama se encontraban en un lado de la cancha y en la otra Hiromi, practicaban hasta que llegaron los demás.

Bien formemos los equipos –dejando su maleta un banco Daichi-

To be continued~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero sus rws~ quizás, solo quizás, algún día les muestre un dibujo de Hiromi-chan ysu información. Ja ne my dears~ <em>**


	3. El motivo

**Oyasumi~ aquí traigo el tercer capítulo espero lo disfruten y recuerden estos personajes son de Mr. Furudate**

En un lado estaban Daichi, Tanaka y Sugawara mientras al otro lado de la red Kageyama, Hinata y Oshiro.

Si llegan a los 25 puedo considerarte parte del equipo definitivamente –el capitán habló-

De acuerdo –un tanto nerviosa- _*waa me enfrentaré a mis senpai* _Yosh~ hagamos lo que debamos hacer

Déjame hacer un plan –comentó Kageyama-

¡Empecemos! –gritó entusiasmado Hinata realmente quería jugar-

El equipo que sacaba era el de primer año, para que tengan "ventaja". Oshiro se preparó mentalmente, respiró profundo. Se colocó al final de la cancha lanzó la pelota al aire y la golpeó, Tanaka apenas pudo tocar la pelota haciendo un punto para los de primero.

No bromean con lo de su fuerza –sonriente el de cabeza rapada mientras trataba de disimular el dolor por la hinchazón de su brazo- _*mierda, tiene fuerza de un gorila a pesar de su apariencia*_

Debemos cuidarnos de sus saques –comentó el peli platinado- usa demasiada fuerza en sus saques que en lo demás, como ocurrió en ese torneo

Nuevamente sacó la de ojos grises, utilizando una gran cantidad de fuerza dirigiéndose al capitán, estaba listo para recibirlo pero la pelota cayó atrás de él, dando otro punto.

Tiene buen control –dijo sonriendo este último- veremos si logras engañarme la próxima ahora que ya sé tu pequeño truco –haciendo tragar saliva a la peli violeta-

Woo Oshiro-San usted es genial –la elogió el pelinaranja-

No es para tanto –rascando su nuca avergonzada y se le escapó en un susurro- ojala no suceda eso otra vez

Sacó por tercera vez enviando la pelota a Sugawara, el armador se preparó para levantar, ya que no tenía mucha potencia, lo sabía, pero igual hizo un pase perfecto.

Suga-San es increíble –Tanaka se acercó al mayor emocionado-

No podría esperar menos –cruzado de brazos Sawamura muy orgulloso de su novio-

Gracias –mirando sus palmas que aún tenían la sensación de aquella presión del saque- pero admito que dolieron mis manos

¡Suga-Senpai es lo máximo! –exclamó aquella chica fortachona-

Vaya, me gustaría rematar ya –impaciente el más bajo-

Tranquilo ya podrás hacerlo –tratando de calmarlo el pelinegro-

Tanaka sacó la pelota, Hiromi fue para recibir la pelota pero no pudo alcanzarla, los mayores anotaron un punto más. Suspiró aliviada la chica siendo algo extraño para el más pequeño de los cuervos.

¿Qué pasó ahí Oshiro-San? –se acercó a ella-

Yo no soy buena recepcionando –jugando con su flequillo y una sonrisa que a lo lejos se notaba que era falsa-

¡No hablo de eso! parece como si no quisieras ganar –la regaño- ¿y qué pasa con esa cara deprimente? si estamos apenas empezando

Si, hace un buen rato notaba que estás preocupada –reafirmó Kageyama- y es una sensación diferente a los nervios

No es eso –tomando la pelota del suelo y mirándola entre sus manos- yo quiero ganar, ¡quiero ganar más de lo que creen! Solo que tuve algunos problemas…

**_***Flashback***_**

Era la final del campeonato de volleyball entre las escuelas secundaria. Sakuragawa se enfrentaba a Iemochi, eran las uniformes rosa y blanco contra las roja y blanca.  
>El primer equipo en sacar era Sakuragawa, quien sacó fue Hiromi haciendo un punto el otro equipo no pudo recepcionarlo, así estuvo ese equipo hasta el décimo intento, pudiendo esta vez recibirlo incluso rematarlo pero fueron bloqueadas por las de rosa, en especial por la de ojos grises, ella estaba emocionada de poder ser de gran ayuda en su equipo, pero las chicas de su lado la empezaron a mirar con molestia.<br>Ganaron el primer set pero al segundo cuando Oshiro quiso que le pasaran la pelota, la armadora pasó a otra chica, hizo eso unas tres veces más, la peli violeta intentó recepcionar pero se acercaba la líbero de su equipo y le robaba la pelota.  
>Hiromi no pudo comprender lo que pasaba, perdieron el set. Mientras bebían de sus botellas Hiromi se acercó a preguntar.<p>

Disculpen chicas –algo confundida- ¿por qué me evaden de la cancha? Me están dejando a un lado

¿No lo crees obvio? -dijo una de cabello castaño-

¿Obvio qué? –un tanto nerviosa-

-Luego se acercó a ella la líbero de cabello cenizo- No nos dejas jugar- con tono molesto-

Yo solo quiero que ganemos –se defendió-

Si claro que ganemos –sarcástica la armadora- si tu estas aquí, nosotras no tenemos oportunidad de jugar

La más alta del grupo se sorprendió de lo que le decían sus supuestas compañeras de equipo con las cuales compartió tres años en el club.  
>Sonó el silbato dando inicio el tercer y último set, otra vez evitaban a Hiromi, ella solo estaba pintada solo una palabra se cruzó por su cabeza "frustrante", si frustrante que no le permitieran jugar entonces se dio cuenta a lo que ellas se referían, se sintió culpable y el colmo de esto fue cuando al saltar para bloquear sus compañeras la derribaron al suelo, entonces sonó nuevamente el silbato pero dando señal de cambio de jugadora. Hiromi abrió sus ojos cuando vió a quien iban a cambiar era a ella, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, solo pudo ver desde el suelo a sus compañeras matándola con la mirada, una mirada de desprecio.<p>

Largo eres un estorbo –le dijo sin dudar cruelmente la capitana de las uniforme rosa-

Entonces Hiromi se levantó, se sentó en la banca con una toalla cubriendo su cabeza, junto sus piernas colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas mirando hacia abajo. Su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos grises brotaban lágrimas pensando…

_*Unas veces me sentía aceptada y en otras rechazada, pero en realidad estaba aislada*_

**_"Quiero permanecer más tiempo en la cancha"_**

*****Fin Flashback*****

Entonces eso sucedió…-Sugawara algo triste al ver a la muchacha recordando aquello-

Yo quería ganar, ganar con ellas como un equipo –mientras trataba de no derramar lágrimas- fue frustrante, tengo la altura, la fuerza y el talento para jugar volleyball, pero no me dejaron jugar –con voz entrecortada- no quiero que vuelva a suceder eso, por eso es inevitable aliviada que puedan recibir mis saques o contrarrestar mis bloqueos

Nosotros estamos aquí –dijo con voz firme Hinata, la peli violeta lo miró incrédula- somos tus compañeros, no hay problema si anotas o t roban puntos estamos aquí para apoyarte

Es mejor que te concentres –Kageyama aumentó- concéntrate en el presente y olvida esas compañeras envidiosas

Hinata-chan, Kageyama-kun –con ojos brillantes e hinchados por esas ganas de llorar, pero se sintió más calmada al sentir su apoyo- Gracias, me siento mejor, ahora siento que puedo jugar sin arrepentimientos

Volvieron a jugar esta vez sacó el equipo de los superiores, estaban a la par entre unos 16-17 puntos.

_*Mis senpai son muy fuertes*_ -pensó la muchacha sonriente- _*no debo preocuparme en absoluto*_ -mientras remataba-

En efecto los mayores pudieron recibir mejor los saques de Hiromi y ella hacía buen equipo con el combo raro, el punto final lo anotaron Kageyama y Hinata con su ataque rápido llegaron a los 25 puntos, la meta se cumplió.

_*Son increíbles*_ -su ojos se fijaban en aquellos dos, nada más captaba su atención- *esos dos se llevan mejor de lo que pensé*

Bienvenida al club –la manager le entregó una chaqueta-

Y los chicos hicieron su gesto colocándose de espalda mostrando con sus pulgares las letras del equipo y alegres daban la bienvenida.

_*Equipo*_ -solo apareció aquello en su mente mientras sonreía-

_To be continued~ _

**Si lo sé, soy una dramática(?) no lo pude evitar, espero sus rws~ Ja ne my dears~**


	4. Problemas y más problemas

**Bueno después de un año -solo pasó un mes-, vuelvo con la cuarta parte del fic~ espero lo disfruten. Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi y todo o.c que enuentren, es mío :YaoMing: y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**PROBLEMAS Y MÁS PROBLEMAS**

Pasaron solo unos días y Karasuno tuvo que enfrentarse a Aoba Johsai en un partido de práctica, e la cual muchos se lucieron, como también hubieron momentos vergonzosos y la oportunidad de demostrar su arma secreta, ese par de raros y su ataque rápido. Hiromi tuvo que hacerse pasar por un chico.

¿Es un chico? –dijo uno de los que calienta bancas de Aoba Johsai- es bonito…

Bueno…tiene la fuerza de uno –respondió uno de sus compañeros de banca- y tiene la altura promedio de uno

Realmente aquellos factores la hacían pasar desapercibida y sin ningún problema podía actuar como un chico, debe ser porque es su naturaleza. Mientras tanto Kageyama tuvo una conversación no muy cómoda con Kindaichi y un pelinaranja observaba la situación pensativo.

*Realmente se lleva mal con sus antiguos compañeros, aunque dijo nosotros…*-ladeando la cabeza- *¿siempre habrá sido así de exaltado como lo es conmigo?* –reaccionó hasta que llegó a su lado el chico alto- Ah! Kageyama…no llores –sonriendo con un toque burlón-

¡Nadie está llorando idiota! –sí, otra vez se exaltó-

Caminaron hasta reunirse con el resto, la pelivioleta esperaba por ellos, ya que últimamente andaba con ese par.

Tardaron un poco –acercándose-

Kageyama lloraba –con un tono burlón-

¡No es asi! –estrujando su cabeza- *su cabeza siempre es suave* estaba algo ocupado el baño

Es lo más obvio, pero no importa –dando vuelta la chica y siguiendo su camino- nuestros senpai esperan

Suga, aunque tenemos ese combo –un tanto serio y reflexivo- somos débiles en defensa

*Es cierto* -pensó y dio una pequeña no visible sonrisa, sabía que no era buen momento para sonreír, pero ver de ese modo a Sawamura puede reafirmar el gran capitán que es-

Como esperaba del capitán~ -el "Gran Rey" apareció en la entrada con los brazos cruzados-

Inmediatamente los chicos de negro sintieron algo de apatía al verlo, aunque aquel castaño dijo que no tenía intenciones malas, declararle la guerra a Kageyama como armador no fue buena idea y mucho menos decir (o mejor dicho presumir) lo que su equipo tenía y ellos no, obviamente esas habilidades eran recepciones y saques.

S-si es sobre recepciones, practicaremos intensivamente –gritó Chibi-chan mientras sacudía al gigante con gafas- *No te metas con Kageyama, estamos aquí* ¿no es así Oshiro-San?

¡Por supuesto! –y colocó una de sus manos encima del hombro del rubio-

No me toquen –se quejó-

Como quieran, pero mejorar en recepciones toma tiempo –dicho eso se alejó de los cuervos-

Ese sujeto me hace enojar –algo irritada la chica alta con un puño en alto-

*A Oshiro-San le desagrada Oikawa-San* -pensando en la situación el pelinegro de ojos azules- *normalmente a las chica les gusta*

¡Hey Kageyama! –el pelinaranja se acercó y el otro dio un respingo- derrotaremos al Gran Rey –en su mirada había determinación-

Sí –muy seguro y aún más con aquella mirada chocolate que le transmitía un poco de aquella determinación– debemos mejorar esas recepciones

*Soy malo recepcionando* -el pequeño medito y luego miro a Oshiro- *es cierto, ella también*

Había un pequeño silencio…

Es hora de que regrese nuestra "Deidad Guardiana" –el capitán mato aquel silencio-

En otro lado estaba aquella "Deidad Guardiana" admirando por unos momentos una escoba partida por la mitad pensando.

*Espero que Asahi-San vuelva* -con mirada profunda-

**_*En Aoba Johsai*_**

¿Iwa-chan que crees deberíamos hacer? –mientras sujeta una pelota-

Entrenar –le lanza una pelota en la cabeza-

_Ouch~ _que rudo~ -sobándose la parte adolorida- me gustaría hacer de sus recepciones, saques, pases y bloques un asco, ¿no lo crees? eh, eh –emocionado, haciendo que solo recibiera otro pelotazo por parte del moreno-

*No se que tanto miran las chicas en este sádico* - y pensó mejor en lo que dijo- *tampoco sé que vi en él*

**_*Al día siguiente*_**

*Debo mejorar* -Kageyama practicaba sus saques- *debo tener control en mis saques* -en su cabeza se cruzó la imagen de la chica pelivioleta- podría preguntarle

Realizó un saque, en el que parecía que si daría en el blanco esta vez, pero no contaba que un pequeño de mota naranja se cruzará para recibir la pelota y de paso lo hizo de forma pésima.

¡Hinata idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces? –estaba furioso-

Quiero practicar mis recepciones –gritó entusiasmado-

*Al menos tiene determinación* -mirándolo con un poco de admiración, luego reaccionó- trae la pelota idiota

¡Es cierto! –y fue hacia la ventanilla por la pelota- ¿Por aquí cayo?

¡Yo que sé!-

¿Necesitas ayuda Hinata-chan? –al otro lado de la ventanilla estaba la chica de ojos grises con una pelota en su gran mano-

¡Oshiro-San la encontraste!, practiquemos nuestras recepciones-

Me leíste la mente –haciendo una linda sonrisa con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas-

¿Eh? –el pelinaranja sintió su cara arder- *Oshiro-San cuando sonríe es más bonita*

¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan? -

N-no es nada -

¡Hey, idiota date pisa! –Kageyama se cansó de esperar-

¡Ya sé!, tu eres el idiota –eso último lo dijo muy bajito-

¡Te escuche! –

Gritó e hizo un saque que fue recibido por alguien más, y ese alguien no era más ni menos que Nishinoya Yuu, el líbero y "Deidad Guardiana" que tanto hablaban sus senpai. Los chicos de primero al fin pudieron conocerlo incluso llegaron los demás, las cosas parecían animadas hasta que…

¿Asahi-San volvió? –tenía un tono de voz alegre, tenía esperanzas de que estuviera por ahí metido-

No –respondió el capitán y Sugawara supo lo que seguía-

Ese cobarde…-enfurecido aquel chico de mechón rubio, pero más tenía un sentimiento de tristeza en el corazón, así que decidió algo irónico con su situación- ¡si Asahi-San no vuelve, entonces yo tampoco! –azotando el portón de mientras se iba a pasos molestos y pesados- *idiota, idiota; ¿cuándo piensas darme la cara?*

En el interior del gimnasio Sugawara pensaba demasiado, _"debe ser sobre aquel partido" _Sawamura estaba preocupado. Realmente el momento se puso algo incómodo, pero Kageyama no pudo evitar pensar: "¿Dónde está Hinata?" ya que no pudo evitar la falta de su presencia.

Por favor enséñeme a recibir –mientras se acercaba el pelinaranja al furioso pequeño- Eres líbero, por favor enséñame

Así paso hasta que Hinata lo llamó senpai y ganó unas lecciones junto a una paleta helada de parte de Nishinoya, pero también tuvo que enseñar al resto de primero.

Pasando un día el peliplatinado entró a la clase 3 de tercer año para buscar al _"As"_.

Nishinoya fue removido de su castigo-

Me alegro mucho, ahora tendrán quien les respalde –sintió nostalgia, ya que buen tiempo no veía a ese pequeño ruidoso-

Nos sentiremos seguros si vuelves, ya no estarás solo en el ataque, tenemos chicos prometedores en primero –trataba de convencerlo pero fue inútil, el de cabello castaño salió por la puerta y el otro lo siguió gritando su nombre-

¿Asahi? –dijeron al mismo tiempo el combo extraño que estaban de paso por aquellas aulas-

En otro lado en la tienda Sakanoshita recibieron una llamada.

Otra vez lo mismo –irritado el vendedor respondiendo l teléfono- todos los días recibo tus llamadas

Usted debe entrenarlos –de lo más tranquilo el profesor- tiene mucha más experiencia que yo

Sí, todos los días eran lo mismo, llamadas del profesor; siempre insistente en lo que quería, eso es bueno o al menos eso pensó Keishin. Sin embargo no le molestaba del todo recibir aquellas llamadas.

**_Volviendo a la escuela… _**

Kageyama deberíamos ayudar para que Asahi-San vuelva –el pelinaranja lucía determinado-

¿Conocieron a Asahi-San? –una chica de ojos grises los tomó desprevenidos al llegar de la nada-

Sí, es alto y grande no tanto como Tsukishima pero lo es –emocionado como un niño, en especial si se lo decía a ella-

Oh~ ¿entonces puedo ir a verlos con ustedes?-

Claro –con una inmensa sonrisa, después de todo se trataba de Oshiro-San-

… -Kageyama se sentía fuera de lugar de alguna forma- creo que deberíamos irnos

Entonces fueron en búsqueda de Asahi al día siguiente…

Tengo los pases de este tipo –dijo Hinata mientras señalaba al pelinegro que estaba entre sorprendido y avergonzado quizás-

*luce un tanto feliz* - Oshiro observaba a ese par-

Lo siento –interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica- pero no volveré, no quiero decepcionarlos *no quiero decepcionar a Nishinoya otra vez*

Kageyama estuvo practicando su saque antes que llegara el resto, lo cual cada servicio no podía controlar como es debido.

Demonios –irritado, ya iba 20 minutos y nada- concéntrate más

Dio un suspiro e intentó nuevamente sacar pero alguien lo distrajo, sí que tenía mala suerte en estos días.

¡Kageyama-kun! –gritó una pelivioleta, haciendo que la pelota que lanzó el otro no llegara más lejos y cayera en su misma cabeza-

Demonios… ¡No ves que estoy practicando! –estaba más que enojado, fue interrumpido-

Lo siento, te hee~ -dándose un golpecito en la cabeza guiñando el ojo- ¿no tienes control en tu saque verdad? –no tenía pelos en la lengua al parecer-

...Sí –parecía más enojado y como no, la chica no lo decía con intenciones de molestar aun así no le gustaba que le sacaran en cara lo obvio- ahora déjame practicar

Yo puedo ayudarte –dijo al instante y el otro volteo incrédulo su rostro- puedo ayudarte sin que me pidas, ya que no pareces el tipo del que piden favores –ciertamente acertó y además sonreía muy lindo-

-el más alto sintió en sus mejillas algo de calor y agradecía internamente que ella haya propuesto la idea antes de decirle algo ya que tenía planeado pedirle ayuda- ¿En serio me enseñaras?

¡Por supuesto! –

¡Oshiro-San! –Hinata corrió hacia ella emocionado y luego vió al moreno- Oh…Kageyama… ¡levántala para mí!

Espero resistas –se colocó a un lado de la cancha y fue siguido por el de ojos chocolates-

*Se llevan muy bien, sus corazones deben estar muy conectados* -la pelivioleta no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos así de animados-

Hinata y Kageyama hicieron su ataque rápido lo cual fue visto por Asahi, sintió aquel remate como si el fuese quien golpeara la pelota, de pronto escuchó "gatos" saliendo de la boca del pelinaranja alarmando en ese momento al intruso y recordó algo.

_"Me encargaré de que la pelota llegue hacia ti, así que…por favor golpéala con todo lo que tienes" _-pensó en aquellas palabras y la cara sonriente del libro de Karasuno- _"Asahi-San", _*no quiero ser una carga, no para él*

Asahi –dijo un capitán con tono tranquilo y sonriente, pero de alguna forma sonaba intimidante- viniste de visita –el de barba estaba más que asustado…-

Este problema de reconciliación con Asahi y Nishinoya tenía pensativo a nuestro pequeño pelinaranja que andaba al lado de Kageyama llevando su bicicleta, se dirigían cada uno a sus casas.

Este problema es de nuestros senpai –el pelinegro habló al ver pensando mucho al pequeño- no deberías entrometerte en ello

No puedo evitarlo… -un tanto triste- Asahi-San tiene todo lo que necesita un As –luego mira al de lado- sería un desperdicio de habilidad

*Tú también tienes problemas* -luego de un pequeño silencio se animó a hablar- Tú tienes resistencia, velocidad y saltas muy alto, deberías estar contento con ello

*¿Intenta alentarme?* -sus ojos dan un tipo de brillo, se sentía feliz de alguna forma, estaba animado; eran un poco más cercanos tal vez podrían contarse todo tipo de cosas como incomodidades, gustos y secretos…- ya que somos compañeros de equipo, quiero contarte un secreto

¿Y para qué quiero saberlo? –sin ningún tipo de interés-

Ya te dije, somos compañeros de equipo, es normal –inflando sus mejillas, lucía adorable- tu también puedes contarme uno, a que te sentirás más ligero~

-Después de pensarlo bien y buscar algo que contar- creo que también tengo un secreto, aunque no sé si se considera uno

Vale de todo, entonces a la cuenta de tres lo diremos juntos –sonriendo, podría confiarle lo que guardaba en estos días- 1…2…3!

Me gusta Oshiro-San –dijeron al unísono- ¿eh?...¡¿EHHHH?!

_Los problemas en realidad recién se daban a conocer._

**_To be continued~_**

**Había mencinado acerca del dibujodeHiromi-chan, lo tengo listo pero no tengo una escaner o camara pero de alguna forma subiré el dibujo!  
>Espero sus rws~ y algunas sugerencias de las demás parejas para el fic -ya que tiene todo pensado con respesto al triángulo amoroso de KageOshiHina(?)<br>Ja ne my dears3**


End file.
